Jealousy
by damonlover17
Summary: After a time Francis returns to court to support his mother... and starts openly courting Lola. How will our queen react?


Mary walked down the long hallway she had memorized many years ago. At the end of it was a door that at the age of six, was the only place where she didn't feel homesick. Francis's bedchamber had always been a refuge of sorts. When she had first arrived, his parents made sure that they spent a lot of time together to help strengthen their bond. As a result, Mary's time was mostly divided between being alone and being with the young dauphin. She would chase after him at first, trying to get his attention, while he would begrudgingly mutter something about rather being with his friends.

And then one day he found her crying in her room. Mary recalled that day as if it happened yesterday. He froze at first, shocked at seeing the chatty, opinionated, stubborn little girl that annoyed him so much, so terribly sad. And then he composed himself and stepped forward to sit with her. She missed her home as it turned out. And often felt alone here. Her tear filled eyes caused him much distress, at the point that he would do anything to make her happy again. So he came up with the best thing a six year old could. He told her that every time she felt that way, she should come find him. No matter the hour of the day.

And as those feelings of solitude always took over at night, from that day on she would head straight for his chambers. She was always impatient for her lady in waiting to leave her room so she could speed down the hallway. Francis's guard often was asleep by the time Mary slipped in the room and jumped in the bed, a river of words already tumbling from her mouth at the sight of the blond curls on the pillow. Francis simply watched her sleepy-eyed, without realizing that he didn't mind her chatter so much anymore.

A lot had changed since those days though. That room turned from symbolizing comfort, to excitement, joy, great happiness and then… indescribable sorrow. But none of that mattered now. Now she didn't feel sad or resigned. She felt angry. Furious. And with that fueling her she didn't even announce herself, simply bursting in the chamber that belonged to the man that had always made her self control evaporate . Whether for one reason or another.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that he was shirtless. Sitting in the chair next to the fireplace a bottle in his hand. He looked… completely carefree. One thing that always infuriated her about Francis, was his ability to maintain his composure even in the most trying of times. Court training. And even when they were together, she would get the feeling that he censured his thoughts. Never fully letting her in.

The man front of her now was anything but collected. And as she contemplated this, his lids opened and he stared at her with a tired expression.

"Mary." He said her name exasperated.

"I know I didn't announce myself, but I honestly didn't think it necessary. It is safe to say we know each other rather well. Well enough for you to be unable to brush me off with formalities." Acid was dripping from her words and she was barely getting started.

Francis laughed softly. "Formalities exist for a reason. So does prudence. You are engaged to my brother and yet you walk into my bedchamber in the middle of the night without even giving me the opportunity to look decent. Then again, there is nothing I can hide that you've never seen before. "

Color rose sharply in Mary's face. "I will not allow you to speak to me in this fashion. I have been nothing but understanding since you have returned to court, but my patient has reached it's limit."

Francis had been in court for about a week. After Clarissa had abducted the two young princes, he had returned and helped with the search. Henry had ordered him to stay until it was made certain that a change to the line of succession was possible and his title as the dauphin was removed. During this time he had spent his time trying to support his mother against the accusations that were made against her, ignoring both Mary and his brother.

"What is it that has troubled you, your grace?" he said as if speaking to child.

" I saw you. Tonight. With Lola." Mary could barely say that before she stopped in fear of her voice breaking. Then after a moment continued. "If this is the way you have chosen to seek revenge for whatever crime you think we have committed against you, it is extremely dishonorable to involve my friend. She is innocent. I will not stand by and let her be used"

Francis rose from his seat and stared at the fireplace.

"I am not using her" he said softly.

" Am I to believe you have genuine feelings for her? You barely know her!"

"That is not true. There was a situation a few weeks ago, where I helped her in a difficult moment. I can not give you more details over the matter, other than the fact that I am not using her. I know and respect her more than you think."

Mary felt as if the room started spinning. She could not believe what she was hearing. Whatever her anger was before she entered this room, it wasn't assuaged by reason.

"It is that simple for you then. Of course it is. In a short period of time you have moved past me to Lola. It is strange to think you forgot so easily the woman you wanted to marry. But on the other hand, even Olivia had hopes one day you would marry her. Does my friend consider herself your fiancé ?"

"I never said I had a relationship with Lola." Francis was beginning to get just as angry.

" But it is only a matter of time. That's just who you are. I shouldn't have worried so much about your wellbeing. It seems that it didn't take long for you to recover."

Francis turned so abruptly, she froze. With slow steps he walked toward her.

"How dare you? How dare you mock me after everything you put me through? How dare you belittle what we meant to each other? As if it was nothing more than a childish whim. Does that help you sleep at night Mary? Convincing yourself it wasn't real? That I didn't care for you as I should? "

Mary stood shaking, trapped in his gaze, unable to move or look away.

"You can marry my brother in the church we would have said our vows. You can share your life with him and bear his children. You can do that and leave me broken and half crazed with pain and longing, and crushing regret. But what you cannot do, what is unacceptable for me, is to deny what we were to each other. I cannot let you do that. I will not."

And with that he kissed her. A crushing, possessive kiss that seared her lips and set her body ablaze. Not until this very moment had she recognized the source of her anger . It wasn't concern for Lola. It was jealousy. Pure, uncontrolled jealousy that he would dare touch someone else the way he touched her , kiss them the way he was kissing her. The thought was so painful her consciousness couldn't even register it. It did register however the long strides Francis took, pushing her until the back of her knees hit the bed.

Her touches matched his roughness, his urgency. She couldn't get close enough to him or touch enough of him. As his hands made quick work of her gown and his mouth was following a trail from her mouth to her breast, he would whisper heated words on her flesh.

"How can you forget Mary? I can't. Not the taste of your lips, your skin, these sweet little whimpers you make for me." She wasn't even aware of what she was sounding like each time the pressure of his lips increased, shock waves rolling through her. He was never like this, so wild, so out of control. His hands removed her corset and sought out her undergarments as his mouth found one of her nipples.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized where they where headed and remembered that she was no longer engaged to him. This was wrong, even by the loose standards she had put on herself the first time she became his. But her sacrifices had taken their toll. He was angry that she had forgotten their love, but the truth was the exact opposite. She remembered with painful clarity. And not one night had passed where she didn't close her eyes and remembered his face, his touch, the way he felt inside of her and the way he had made her fall apart and put back together. Longing, yes that was a word for it.

So she did the only thing she could do. She lost herself in his arms, his eyes and the havoc he was creating in her body. During their intimate time together, Francis had always tried to be gentle, ensuring he didn't push her limits too far, that she never feel uncomfortable. It was obvious that that was the last thing on his mind now. As soon as they were both naked, his mouth left her breasts and traveled lower and lower still until his head was between her legs. Mary only had time for a gasp of shock before the feel of his tongue there sent her spiraling in ecstasy. It went on and on, for Francis refused to let go, rather enjoying the taste and feel of her core.

When he lifted his head, Mary looked at him, drowsy and sated. His hair was tousled, his eyes hooded and darker than she'd ever seen them. At this moment she could deny him nothing. She opened her legs wider, an invitation. He climbed back on top of her and after a bruising kiss, thrusted hard, hard enough Mary screamed. He paused and looked down at her.

It was there In his eyes. The desperation. The knowledge that this might be their last time together. She would do as her duty demanded and he would go on with his life. After believing for so long Francis belonged with her, letting him go felt like losing a part of herself. But not tonight, tonight he was hers.

She pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him, keeping their bodies joined. She had a brief moment of smugness when she saw his shocked expression and then an upward thrust of his hips sent her in a series of frantic movements, desperately searching for release. Opening her eyes she saw Francis beneath her, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open. As soon as his hands left her hips and cupped her breasts her release washed over her, leaving her pulsing around him. Francis pushed her back down again and started thrusting on top of her fast and hard until she started convulsing again and they fell off the edge together.

He collapsed on top of her and Mary brought her arms around him, keeping him close. He peppered kisses over her face, her throat,her chest. That was also something that he always did and her heart constricted yet again. She couldn't let him go, and yet she couldn't continue betraying Bash. He deserved better. Both of them did. She needed to make a choice and soon. But not tonight, she repeated to herself. His arms were around her, her head on his chest and she allowed herself to fall asleep in the room that throughout her life had brought her such peace. After all, she thought with a smile, until the Word of God said otherwise, the man in her arms was still hers.


End file.
